FanFiction Character Reviews
by SophieAngel69
Summary: What if your favorite character could read your favorite FanFiction story? This is not a story, this is the characters reactions to reading FanFiction stories about themselves or others.
1. Bella's Power - Chapter 1

_**Writers Note: This was an idea I had a while back, what if characters could read the FanFiction stories? How would they react? I have decided to try out my experimental idea with one of my own stories so as not to insult anyone. I will not have a character review a particular story without the author's permission and I will always credit the autor and advise you read the story before reading the review. If you have a particular character or story you would like reviewed, let me know via reviews or private message. While I understand that I am crediting myself below, this should serve as a decent example of how I will credit any author who allows me to add their stories to this.**_

* * *

_**Copywrite**_

_**Story: Bella's Power /8671273/**_

_**Chapter: 1 Proposal - Bella /1/**_

_**Author: SophieAngel69 /4330601/**_

_**Reviewer: Bella Cullen**_

_**This story was written and created by SophieAngel69 as a twilight FanFiction. The original characters belong to Stephenie Myer, and the story contained herein belongs to SophieAngel69. It is advised that you read the original story.**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Look Edward, you're the one who's always talking about human experiences. Well this is something I want to experience. While I'm still human." He opened his mouth a few times to speak but just closed it again to continue thinking.

Finlay a grin spread across his face. "Okay," he said, "On our wedding night." **_Oh I remember that. Edward was being his stupid over-cautious self. I recall I really hated it at the time._**

"What? But..." I stumbled over my words realising just how long I would have to wait for him.

"Do we have a deal?" Edward asked me, ignoring my helpless look.

I looked away disappointed. "Fine." I grumbled at him.

His smile broadened. "So that's a yes?" He asked me expectantly.

Sensing it was my best option I replied saying, "Yes, that's a yes. But don't expect me to make it easy for you." **_Did I really say that last part?_**

He smiled again and my annoyance faded when he leaned in for a kiss, but just before our lips met he pulled away. "Wait," he cautioned. I want to do this right." He immediately stood up and walked around the bed to the opposite side of the room and opened a draw.

I groaned and fell backwards on te bed.

"Bella," Edward chuckled grabbing my arm and pulling me across the bed to stand on the floor facing him.

As he got down on one knee and gave his little speech my breath caught. I already knew my response but when he asked me properly I couldn't help but realise how much of a romantic he truly was.

"Yes." I somehow managed to say as he stood up placing the ring on my finger and kissing me.

The kiss began chastely and I eagerly deepened it. "Bella," he cautioned pulling away after a few moments. "I can't-" He began but stopped when I groaned loudly in annoyance and slipped out of his arms to throw myself down on the bed.

"Yeah yeah I get it. You don't want to hurt me." I waved him off. I knew I was being insufferable but I was desperate, I needed him NOW! A sudden idea struck me, I knew it was mean but, like I said, I was desperate. **_Okay I don't recall being _****that****_ annoyed at thetime._**And besides, why did Edward get to call all the shots? How come he had all the power? **_That _****is****_ a good point. How come _****I****_ didn't get any say in the matter._** Surely I had some power in this relationship too. I wasn't even sure if I could do it or not, but my body seemed to have no problem with the idea. "Edward you are being awfully mean." I pouted at him. "I don't know how it works for vampires, but as a human, I have needs. And it is rude of you to neglect them" I informed pretending to be upset. **_Okay I know my husband, and that would never work._**

"You don't understand how dangerous it is Bella, I could hurt you, or kill you, or... What are you doing?" He asked staring ar my fingers tracing my lips.

"Well just because you neglect my needs doesn't mean I'm going to neglect them." I grinned raking his body with my eyes and imagining him walking towards me, pressing his lips against my own, sliding his tongue gently into my mouth. I slipped my fingers inside my mouth momentarily to enhance my fantasy. I opened my eyes to view him again. Edward watched wide-eyed and in shock as I removed my fingers from my mouth and trailed them down my neck, chest, over my breast. Edward watched as I cupped my breast briefly before trailing my fingers over the nipple. **_He's not the only one wide-eyed. I would never have had confidence like that back then._**

"Bella," he seemed to have remembered how to speak.

I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment but having Edward at my mercy like this was not an oportunity I was willing to pass up. "Stand over there." I ordered pointing to the wall opposite the bed.

"Why?" He asked cautiously doing as I said.

"So I can get a better look at you." I said sizing him up and leaning back to get comfortable. "Feel free to take off as much as you like." I invited him running my right hand under my shirt and across my stomach before bringing it up to cup my breast underneath my bra. I could feel my body heat up at my touch as I imagined it was his.

"Bella..." He began.

Did he know how to say anything besides my name? **_Awestruck Edward, I like that, he is always in control of the situation. It might be fun to be the one with the power for once. This overly assertive me is not all bad._** "Yes Edward?" I replied pulling off my shirt altogether. He paused as I brought my left hand across to my breasts and my right ventured down to my jeans. It did feel rather good to be touched like that, even if it was only by me, but it was embarrassing none the less because Edward could see me. If he were to participate I would have to problem with that, but him watching was both a little off-putting and arousing at the same time. But I enjoyed that I had him near speechless, I could now clearly see what little power I had in this relationship. And maybe it wasn't quite so little. **_That wouldn't work on the real Edward, would it?_**

"Uh..." He watched me open the button on my jeans far to slowly. "What are you doing?"

"It's all quite simple Edward, you and I are going to satisfy my needs." I smiled at him as my hand made its way to the zipper of my jeans. **_Why am I starting to breathe more heavily?_**

"Bella," there he goes again. My breath was beginning to speed up. "I can't... I can't touch you"

"But you're not touching me," I reminded him. "You are standing there looking like a god as always, while I watch you." My hand slowly slipped inside my pants. "And I would happily help you satisfy your needs if you ever so much as ask." I gently ran my fingers over my underwear and let out a small moan. "And like I said, feel free to remove whatever clothing you like, or better yet deal with that." I gestured to the tent in his pants with my eyes but only for a second before my head shot back and I gasped at the feel of my fingers pressing against my clitoris. _Gu__**lp. Um... Wow.**_

I quickly slid my fingers under my underwear and ran them across my pussy with increasing speed, not even attempting to stop the moan that came from my lips. **_Okay that would have been _****way****_ too embarrassing. No way I could have done that... Back then perhaps..._**

"Right." Edward nodded looking at anything but me. He was clearly as uncomfortable and he was turned on. "Well, I'll leave you to that then." **_Jerk._**

"Oh please..." I panted over exaggerating my arousal for his benefit. "It's better with you here. Even if you wont touch me. Just looking at you makes turns me on." I almost begged him. **_Stay, stay, stay, please stay._**

He paused, and then apparently decided, "No. I'm sorry Bella, you will have t deal on your own." **_Dammit._**

"Now that's what I mean about neglect." I told him as he closed the door behind him.

I continued on for quite a while, teasing myself. After I'm not sure how long, I eventually ended up naked sliding my fingers in and out of myself and moaning far more than was necessary.

I could feel it close now, my stomach tightened and I forced my hips into the air, attempting to create more friction at my centre. Imagining that it was Edwards cold fingers in place of my own I cried out in pleasure, letting my voice fill the large empty house. "Oh my god... Edward yes!" **_Like hell I would have been that loud, it would be_**** far****_ too embarrassing._**

I was so caught up in my own little world of pleasure I didn't notice the door opening and closing until I was forced down onto my back with my arms pinned to my side looking into the lust filled eyes of Edward Cullen. **_YES! He came back! Why am I getting so wrapped up in this story?_**

"Do you **not** know how to be quiet?" He demanded breathing heavily. **_He's not the only one breathing heavily._**

I closed my eyes and inhaled his cool, sweet scent. **_I _****do****_ love that smell._**"Not when thinking about you no." I told him before opening my eyes to see his crazed expression as his eyes traveled down realising my complete lack of clothing.

He closed his eyes for a minute not moving while he thought carefully about what he was doing. **_I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, that is _****exactly****_ what he would do._** "Don't move." His calm voice eventually ordered me. "Please. Just don't say anything that will make me realise exactly what I am about to do. And above all stay very, very still." Without opening his eyes his lips descended and engulfed mine. **_This seems promising._**

His cold lips only seemed to encourage the fire in my body as he released my hands to gently cup my breast. His kisses trailed gently down my neck until I felt his breath between my breasts. His hand released me and trailed down from my chest and across my stomach. I whimpered at the loss in contact, but that turned into a gasp as his lips took its place gently caressing my nipple. I tried to stay still but I couldn't help my back from arching upwards as his fingers arrived at their destination between my thighs. _Um... Wow... That is all that is going through my head right now, just... Wow._

A growl erupted from Edwards throat _Hehehe. I did not just giggle at that._ and around my nipple, exciting me all the more, but none the less I held myself as still as I could. He switched breasts as he began slowly thrusting two fingers inside me. I failed to bite back a moan before giving in and panting "Oh Edward. Yes... God yes... Don't stop." **_If this would have worked then WHY THE HELL DID I NOT TRY THIS?!_**

His fingers pumped harder in and out of me and the fire in my veins increased tenfold. My stomach tightened and my words unintelligible, I could feel myself thrashing around and gave up trying not to. Edward raised himself from my breasts and curled his fingers inside of me. That was my undoing. He pressed his lips to mine, swallowing my scream of pleasure as I came. **_Oh wow... That is hot._**

We drew apart and I smiled at him through my exhaustion. "That was amazing Edward." I told him ignoring his expression of both arousal and shock. "Would you like me to repay the favor?" I asked him sweetly.

He looked at me our faces still inches apart, and his erect member pressing against my naked thigh. "Um..." He hesitated and I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. "No, best not." In a flash he was gone and I didn't even bother trying not to laugh at him. He may have lost control for a moment but he was still a gentleman, and was most likely berating himself for his actions. **_I can't help but laugh just knowing that that is _****exactly****_ what Edward would have done_**

I curled up under the blankets and within a few minutes Edward was back. Holding me in his arms I could tell he had dealt with his "problem" before returning, and I chuckled sleepily before falling asleep in his arms.

**_Well that was just... WOW! I need to go find Edward and see how well that would work right now._**

* * *

_**Writers Note: This was just an experiment, to see how people would react to this. It should be even more fun to see how the characters would react to slash fiction. If I get positive feedback to this story I will start asking other authors if I can write the characters reviewing their stories, if I get negative feedback I may take this down. Requests are welcomed.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	2. I Need Your Tongue - Chapter 2

_**Copywrite**_

_**Story: I Need Your Tongue /8851616/**_

_**Chapter: 2 /2/**_

_**Author: khanspunk /2078641/**_

_**Reviewer: Alice Cullen**_

_**This story was written and created by khanspunk as a twilight FanFiction. The original characters belong to Stephenie Myer, and the story contained herein belongs to khanspunk. It is advised that you read the original story first.**_

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Across the room I watched Bella's decadent lips wrap around her strawberry. Her satisfied moans and sensuous licks added to the perfection of an already blissful morning. _**Cute imagery there.**_

That is until my annoying psychic of a sister decided to interrupt my voyeuristic pleasure. Her incessant texting had me considering a number change. _**Muhahaha. Oooh, is it me?**_

**_You've had your fun Edward! It's my Bella time! –A Haha, it is me._**

I rolled my eyes. I had no desire to cater to her at the moment; Bella was now peeling a banana… _**Oh Edward. *Rolls eyes at crepily obsessive brother***_

**_Stop being creepy Edward! 30 minutes! –A Oh that is exactly what I was thinking, this so is me._**

"Stupid pixie," I griped. My gaze was again pulled from my screen. Unbearably cute as ever, Bella giggled as she crossed the room with banana in hand. My scowl had already faded before she curled up into the small kitchen seat beside mine.

"Have we been summoned?" she asked while, thankfully, resuming her peeling.

"No _you've_ been summoned," I grinned, "I doubt Alice cares if I'm there. I think she has been suffering from withdrawal symptoms."

"I've been a horrible friend this summer, haven't I?" she bemoaned, her mood changing instantly. She proceeded to cover her face with her hands, banana forgotten on the table.

I pulled her into my lap and removed both hands from her face. Her brown eyes gazed at me concerned under wrinkled brows. "Alice knows I've been monopolizing you," _**He does that a lot. **_I whispered reassuringly. I was not the least bit regretful. "She knows it's entirely my fault. She's not the least bit mad at you."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really honey." I assured her with a lingering kiss. "You just better hope it's not Bella Barbie-time though."

And just like that, her concern faded into wide-eyed horror. I couldn't help but chuckle. _**Hey! There is nothing wrong with dressing up.**_

**(BPOV)**

I cannot believe Edward left me alone with her. _**I am NOT that bad.**_

Here I sat on Alice and Jasper's bed cringing before a smirking Alice. Everyone else had gone hunting, including my unreliable coward of a boyfriend. _**She makes it sound like she is being laid out for the slaughter. Hehe 'unreliable coward of a boyfriend.'**_

"Don't look at me like that Bella; you'd think I was going to bite!" Her smile got even wider. _**This is starting to sound like a horror movie. That reminds me, I should take Bella shopping for some new clothes.**_

"Har har Ali." She smiled at my nickname for her. "Let's just get one thing straight. I draw the line at evening gowns." I put on my best stern face. "And no mascara this time, my eyes swelled up like a big ole tomato last time. Edward was apoplectic! You'd think the graceful undead would know how to apply a little mascara…" _**I would NEVER apply mascara wrong, and definately not enough to cause swelling. It must have been Bella's fault.**_

"You flinched!" _**Called it. **_She interrupted. "That was entirely your fault missy!" She folded her arms and turned up her delicate nose. "It would have been entirely on you if Edward turned me into a pile of ashes." _**Oh he wouldn't do that... Would he?**_

We glared at each other for a moment before erupting into peals of laughter, both of us collapsing on the bed. I almost forgot how much I enjoyed spending time with her. _**Oh she BETTER not forget. WE are going on a shopping trip this weekend. I wonder if I should tell her about this?**_

"So," I continued after we recovered "what brand of torture is on the agenda today?" _***Rolls eyes***_

Her suspicious smirk from earlier returned. _**Do I have an evil plan? I am excited!**_

_Oh God._ **_Hehe._**"Alice…" I warned.

"Don't be dramatic Bella; I want to help you with your quest." She explained excitedly as she turned quickly to face me. **_Definately a very devious plan indeed._**

"Quest?" I inquired.

"Why, for Edward's tongue of course!" she exclaimed bouncing and clapping her hands.

_Oh. My. God. Kill me now. __**This sounds like fun. I can't wait to see how it ends!**_

* * *

_**Writers Note: If anyone knows of a story they would like to see end up here please let me know. This takes so long to update because it takes ages to find a suitable story to write about, and then I have to get permission from the author, which I don't always get.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. The Garden Of Four - Chapter 24

_**Copywrite**_

_**Story: The Garden Of Four /6541079/**_

_**Chapter: 24 - Taste of a Rose /24/**_

_**Author: WolfDragonGod /877695/**_

_**Reviewer: Edward Cullen**_

_**This story was written and created by WolfDragonGod as a twilight FanFiction. The original characters belong to Stephenie Myer, and the story contained herein belongs to WolfDragonGod. It is advised that you read the original story.**_

* * *

Bella woke up to the sound of her Dad starting his early morning shower, and rolling out of bed she pulled on jeans and a tank top and went downstairs to start fixing some breakfast for herself and her dad. It wasn't long after she had piled some eggs onto both of their plates that her dad came down and sat at his place at the table.

He had a very concentrated look on his face. Bella grinned, sat down at the table across from him and said, "I know you're starting gym today with the guys, but what's so confusing about it that you have that look on your face?"

Charlie paused while reaching for his fork and looked at his daughter. The words that Rose had said yesterday were still floating around in his mind. He knew he had tried to teach his daughter better in the time he had had with her growing up than to cheat on the person she was with, so he just took a deep breath and asked, "What's going on with you, Alice and her sisters?" Bella blushed and coughed, and looking anywhere but at her dad she asked, "Why, whatever do you mean, oh father of mine?"_** Oh father of mine? She may as well have screamed 'I'm hiding something'.**_

Charlie shook his head and said, "Don't play dumb with me, Bella, I am your father and you shouldn't keep me in the dark like this anymore, not if you intend for me to be your second in command." _**O~kay, now I am lost. I knew I should not have read this story out of sequence.**_ He looked at her once more and went on, "Plus, I know I didn't raise no cheatin' girl, pardon the country music line. So what's the story young lady?" _**That's true. I find a story where Bella would cheat on anyone highly unbelievable.**_

Bella pouted and fiddled with her thumbs before blushing fiercely and saying, "We're lovers. More than that, really."

Charlie about choked on his eggs. Putting his fork down he gave his daughter his full attention and said, "Come again? You're dating all three of them? How the heck does that work out?" _**Three? How does that work? Who are the other two? I should have started at the beginning.**_

Bella stammered, "Well, you see…it's uh…it's kind of complicated…I mean I haven't done anything yet with Rose or Victoria… _**VICTORIA? **_but as you already know, Alice and I are active ….in a sexual…way." _**Okay, lesson learned, always start from the beginning of a story. Too late this time though.**_

Charlie snorted and smirked "I should say so. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a long time because of you two. Certainly not when she stays over." _**Well Charlie seems to have a bit more confidence in this story than the Charlie Swan I know. Bella gets her shyness from him without a doubt.**_

"DAD!" Bella spluttered._** And speaking of Bella's shyness and embarrassment.**_

Charlie chuckled before saying, "Well, get on with it. What's the rest of the story?"

Bella grumbled and went on. "Well, like I said, I have yet to do anything with Rose or Victoria,_** Still caught on the victoria part.**_ but they're my mates as well as Alice…it's like they are each a piece of my heart, and I can't live without any of them, not and be complete, be - whole. I just got to know Alice first." _**Uh-huh. Why do I get the feeling I am not in this story?**_

Charlie nodded "So what do they think about this?" he asked as he began to eat his toast.

Bella fidgeted. "They don't seem to mind. Really dad, immortals have a kind of different view of things than we're used to. The part of me that caused Shelia to change me_** ...Lost again...**_ is what draws the four of us together. I'm still trying to take it all in myself. It's different, but it's a part of me now." She thought back to the time after Alice woke from her blissful state. _**...Alice... Woke up? How does that work exactly? **_Rose and Victoria were both looking at Bella like she was a prize stallion and they both were mares in heat. Bella felt her face get warm and her boxers get tight. _**Boxers? Last I checked my wife was a girl, and this story has already refered to her as being female so... Crossdresser perhaps?**_

Charlie watched the emotions play on Bella's face for a moment, and then blushed and looked away. "I see, so…ummm , they uh…they don't mind, I take it from that look on your face."

Bella came back from her own personal la la land and blushed just like Charlie.

"Yeah, they really don't…well, ummm, I'm finished, and Edward_** Oh there I am.**_ and the guys should be here soon to get you, so yeah, bye now." She got up and turned quickly to hide her reaction to her daydreams while speeding up the stairs._** And what reaction would this be?**_

Charlie watched her go with an eyebrow raised, and then just chuckled and mumbled, "Teenagers… hormonal, immortal, teenagers, at that. I guess I shouldn't have a beer just before gym, but it would sure go down easy just now."

* * *

A few hours later, after a shower and getting ready for the day, Bella made her way over to the Cullen household only to find that Alice and Victoria _**Still not over that.**_ had gone hunting with Tanya _**Oh **_**please****_ tell me Tanya and I aren't together in this story._** and Emmett, leaving only Esme and Rose at home since Carlisle was at work and Edward and Jasper had gone to hit the gym with Charlie.

Walking into the kitchen she found her mother cooking at the stove, like usual when Bella was coming over. _**Rene is there?**_ She smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug. Esme grinned and returned to the hug with a kiss to her newest daughter's head before shooing her out of the kitchen until lunch time._** Oooooh, that makes more sense.**_ Bella sighed and went to sit on the couch and watch tv, but changed her mind when she heard a sound coming from the garage._** That will be Rose.**_

Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way towards the source of the sound, only to find herself looking at a pair of shapely long legs sticking out from under one of the Cullen's many cars._** Rose.**_

"Uhhh, Rose, is that you?"

She watched as Rose moved out from under the car, rolling out slowly until she was met with bright golden eyes and a big grin on a grease-smudged face.

Bella grinned too. "Having fun, my little grease monkey?"

Rose pouted before getting up from where she lay on the creeper, and placing her smudged hands on Bella's face and smirking, she replied, "Why yes, I am having fun…but don't call me little… you giant." _**Giant? Bella is not a giant.**_

Bella just grinned some more and asked, "Did you just get me dirty?"

Rose smirked and said, "Yep," popping the 'P' at the end of the word. _**I find it interesting that they get along so well, Rose and Bella were **_**not****_ friends at first._**

Bella just smiled and pushed Rose back against the car's front end, her arms going around the vampire's sides and trapping her there. Bella's eyes flashed blue._** Why can Bella change her eye colour?**_ "You're playing a very dirty flirty game right now, aren't you?"

Rose pushed her body up against Bella's. "What if I am….you gonna do something about it?"

Bella growled before moving her now grease covered hands to Rose's butt, grabbing her and pulling her closer before locking lips with her. Rose groaned and pushed tighter against Bella's body, wrapping her arms around her mate's neck. "Mmmmhh Bella…" mumbled Rose as she pulled back from the kiss._** ...Because Rose is Bella's mate. Or one of...**_

Bella purred and nuzzled into Rose's neck before replying with a whispered, "Yeah?" in response._** It **_**is****_ pretty sexy when she makes purring noises._**

Rose looked at Bella closely and wondered if she was really ready for this step in their relationship. She was still very insecure with what Bella had below her belt because of what happened in her human past with her ex-husband, when he had raped her._** What exactly does she have below the belt? And he was her husband in this story, not her fiance.**_

But she knew that Bella wasn't him. She knew that Bella was nothing like him or any man that would rape a woman. Bella's eyes were back to their warm chocolate brown color when she cupped Rose's cheek in her hand, turned Rose's face to hers, and said, "Rose, we don't have to keep going. As a matter of fact, if you never feel ready then we never have to do anything besides kiss." Bella placed a kiss on Rose's grimy forehead and backed away from her. "I am going to go get cleaned up, you can go back to your car."_** That's not what Bella said to me when **_**I****_ said to wait._**

Bella moved to turn away and head for the door when a cold hand on her arm stopped her.

Lips that tasted of honey met hers before she was pushed to the ground. Once Rose's lips left hers she looked up into bright golden eyes as Rose whispered, _"I want this,"_ with passion in her voice._** If Rose is this anxious about being with a woman I'm assuming that she was never with Emmett in this story.**_

Bella looked at Rose, trying to make sure with her own eyes that this was truly what the blonde vampire wanted. Seeing no hesitation or fear in those golden pools of honey she smiled and kissed Rose once more before saying, "I love you."_** That's Bella, always being so considerate of others.**_

"I love you too, my Bella, and I want you. Badly," Rosalie hesitated briefly, "do you – do you mind if I kind of take charge? I mean, I trust you absolutely, but I don't want to freak out our first time together. And our first time needs to be now, Bells. I can't wait any longer for you."

"Every bit of me is yours, Rose; if you're happy I'm happy. Just ignore anything you aren't ready for," Bella told her as she gazed at the beautiful blonde astride her.

Rosalie peeled off her shirt, exposing her breasts fully to Bella for the first time.

"I'm ready for all of you, I think, I just need to go slow this time," Rose said huskily as she massaged her breasts._** It's a good thing this Bella is so understanding, after everything Rose went through she needs someone who will be gentle and understanding.**_

"God Rose, you're so beautiful…"

"So are you," Rose replied as she tugged the tank top from Bella. Rosalie bent forward, her breasts flattening against Bella's, her fingers burying themselves in Bella's hair, her mouth claiming Bella's.

The cold concrete of the garage floor was no match for the heat of Bella's body,_** Not how I remember her, Bella was always freezing in Forks. When she was human I mean.**_ a heat that was increasing as Rose ground against her while sucking on her tongue. Bella felt a moment of uncertainty as her hardness pressed against Rose's crotch,_** ... ... Okay... You've **_**really****_ lost me this time._** but the soft moan from her lover reassured her.

And then Rose broke the kiss and stood up.

"Stay," she commanded with a smile, and Bella lay still, watching avidly as Rose kicked off her shoes and then pulled off her jeans and panties. Rose kneeled between Bella's legs and unfastened her pants, peeling the tight denim off over the muscular legs as Bella lifted her hips clear of the floor. Bella's erection_** Bella's erection? Bella's ERECTION? How the hell?...**_ was obvious beneath the boxers, but Rose did not hesitate to pull them off too.

"I'll start with what I know, okay?" Rose whispered, and Bella nodded in reply. She could not have spoken had her life depended on it, Rosalie's beauty was overwhelming. Rose shifted Bella's legs apart, and with one hand she held Bella's hardness _**... Still lost... **_out of the way as she lowered her lips to Bella's girl parts. _**...Okay...**_

"Ohgod, Rosie, that's…" Bella lost speech as Rose's tongue pressed into her _**That is what knows? **_and Rose's free hand fondled a breast. Rose's cold hand gently squeezed Bella, and then the fingers left her breast and trailed down her stomach, leaving a cool sensation in their wake before pressing inside of her, twisting and curling in a way that had Bella gasping for breath.

Bella's fingers twined in the blonde hair of her lover's head, and her hips bucked beneath the lash of Rose's tongue._** ...Okay...**_

"You're delicious, Bella," Rose told her as she raised her head to look into Bella's now blue eyes, all the while keeping up a steady rhythm with her fingers. Bella could barely breathe now, for Rosalie had begun to slowly and firmly stroke her engorged member._** ...uh-huh...**_

"Really, Rose, you don't have to – uunnnhhhh," moaned Bella as Rose took her into her mouth. For Bella is was soft and cool, like a refreshing plunge into a lake on a hot day. For Rosalie it was like swallowing fire, a silky fire that was proof of how much Bella wanted her. Rose felt her desire rising, and she knew that the time was right to at least try._** ...uh-huh...**_

Bella stared as Rose moved above her, remaining motionless as Rose guided Bella to her entrance. Rose hesitated briefly, then smiled down at Bella and slowly lowered herself, taking Bella inside of her bit by bit until her lower lips were firmly pressed to Bella's groin._** ...Okay...**_

"I love you Bella," Rose whispered as she lay down on top of her, burying her face in Bella's hair. "I love you, I love you..."

And then Rosalie began to move her hips, and Bella couldn't hear anything at all but the beating of her own heart and the wet slap of their bodies.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... Bella... Bella has, a penis?... How? Why?**_

* * *

"Don't overdo it Charlie," Edward cautioned, "Carlisle said you were in good shape, but you're not going to be able to whip Emmett by blowing out a shoulder on a bench press."_** Charlie Vs Emmett, now that's a laugh.**_

"You're right, take it," Charlie gasped, and Edward plucked the barbell from Charlie's grasp with one hand and tossed it to Jasper. "That hurt," admitted Charlie, shaking his head in chagrin.

"No need to fret, if you're half the lycan Bella is you'll be able to give Emmett a run for his money," Jasper assured him. _**... ... Bella and Charlie are lycans now? *Slams face on desk* Could this be **_**more****_ confusing?_**

A light kindled in Charlie's eyes.

"Slow and steady then," Charlie agreed. "For now. But once I change I'm gonna kick his ass!"_** So he's not a lycan yet? Or is he waiting for his first full moon? So many questions...**_

"My money's on Emmett," Jasper whispered to Edward as he watched Charlie do crunches.

"I'll take that bet," Edward replied, "Bella had to get it from somewhere, and I doubt that it was her mother."_** I'm not even going to ask what she got or from where.**_

* * *

"Damn! That's the biggest bear I've ever seen!" exclaimed Emmett as he watched the huge creature catch a salmon. "He'll stay here while the fishing is good. Let's leave him for Bella."** Bella is hunting now?**

"Emmett, are you sure?" Alice questioned. "I know how you like hunting grizzly, and it won't make much difference to Bella."

"It might," Emmett countered. "Charlie's my friend, and Bella's my sister, anything I can do to help, no matter how small, I'll do it." _**Okay...**_

"You big softy," Tanya said as she hugged him._** Oh and Tanya is here too.**_

"Don't rat me out, any of you," Emmett cautioned, "I can't give Charlie the upper hand before next year's Superbowl." _**And I'm lost again.**_

"Our lips are sealed," Victoria promised, "now let's go find you dinner so we don't have to put up with you being grumpy."

"He's such a sweetie," Tanya said proudly. _**Okay...?**_

Emmett couldn't blush, so he just mumbled something and sped away.

"What a dork," Alice said fondly, "but he's the best brother a girl ever had."

"Great in the sack, too," Tanya told them. _**Okay, I am going to assume that Emmett and Tanya are together in this story. Well if Rose is with Bella that does make sense.**_

"TMI, Tanya," Victoria replied._** Oh and Victoria is there too.**_ "Let's catch up to him and keep him out of trouble. But yeah, Emmett is great. Don't tell him I said that."

"Too many secrets on this trip," Alice complained, "we should feed Emmett and get home."

The vampires sped off.

* * *

"Rose, oh God, Rose…" Bella gasped as Rosalie slowly rode her.

"Bella my Bella," whispered Rosalie in her ear, "having you inside me is like coming home." _**Oh, right, penis.**_

Bella commanded herself to be still, to let Rosalie control the pace. But the urge to move was overpowering, Rosalie's scent, the feel of her skin, the tightness of her… Bella moaned, and her hips bucked involuntarily.

"I'm sorry Rose! I just – I mean…" Bella's voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm not frightened now," Rose breathed into her ear. "It's okay… fuck me Bella, please, I want you to."

A fierce growl echoed throughout the garage, but it was impossible to tell which one of them it came from.

* * *

"Thank goodness," Esme said aloud, and then she turned the radio in the kitchen up to full volume. She smiled happily as she worked on Bella's meal, wanting to make it extra special; her Rose had taken a big step on the road to healing a very old wound._** Yes, Rose did have a lot of trouble with intimacy at first but Emmett was patient with her and everything worked out. Of coure that didn't happen in this story.**_

* * *

"Oh Bella, yes, yes," panted Rosalie as she matched Bella's thrusts.

Bella's mind was reeling, not only did Alice love her, but this divine creature on top of her as well, and there was still Victoria._** Still not over that part.**_ Her life had done a complete turnaround since coming to Forks, and now it stretched endlessly, joyfully ahead of her.

"Faster!" demanded Rose, and Bella obeyed. "Almost, almost…" Rose panted, pulling hard on Bella's hair as she clung tightly to her.

"Rose, I can't - I mean, I'm gonna…"

_"Come inside me Bella, come inside me now,"_ hissed Rosalie as she drove hard against Bella.

* * *

"Damn!" exclaimed Emmett, coming to an abrupt halt as a great howl rang through the air. "That bear will be lucky if all Bella does is _kill_ him."

"That's my girls," Alice said proudly.

"I hope Rose left some for me," Victoria pouted. _**I get that Victoria is not the enemy in this story, but I still want to kill her all over again at the thought of her touching my Bella, but in this story she is not **_**my****_ Bella._**

* * *

Aro smiled at the little team in front of him "Now Jane, remember, no need to cause any harm; just let them know that we are coming for a visit, my dear."

Jane smirked and bowed before turning to leave._** Oh and here comes trouble.**_

* * *

_**Writers Note: I hope you all enjoyed this it is **_**not****_ my best work but the idea of the character having no idea what had happened previously was way too funny to pass up. As always, I am open to suggestions for what stories should be reviewed._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	4. My New Family - Chapter 4

_**Copywrite**_

_**Story: My New Family /8990260/**_

_**Chapter: 4 - Meeting Nessie /4/**_

_**Author: twilightfanjm /2112130/**_

_**Reviewer: Edward Cullen**_

_**This story was written and created by twilightfanjm as a twilight FanFiction. The original characters belong to Stephenie Myer, and the story contained herein belongs to twilightfanjm. It is advised that you read the original story.**_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

To say that I am completely an utterly shocked right now would be an understatement. I was helping Carlisle take care of the little girl when the door opened; I ignored it at first until I caught a whiff of her scent. I froze at the familiarity of her scent; it can't be I thought. I looked around to see those same chocolate brown eyes that I thought I would never see again; the eyes that I hadn't seen since Bella was human. It was hard to look at this girl, believing that she might possibly be my long lost daughter; the girl we had all missed so much. If only she would say her name. That was the only stipulation Bella and I had made with the adoption agency; that the new parents would keep her name Renesmee.

"Hi, I'm Ren ren esmee" she stuttered out completely shocked and confused._** Renesmee stuttering, how cute.**_

I swear, if vampires could have heart attacks I would have had one right then and there._** I've been married to Bella for years now, I know the feeling well.**_ She didn't know this, but she had just confirmed that she is my daughter.

"I'm Dr. Cullen" Carlisle said as he shook her hand; regaining some of the composure that he had lost as well. _**Not surprising considering the circumstances.**_

"Do you know this girl?" Carlisle asks. His thoughts were a just a jumbled mess wondering how on earth she knew this kid.

"Yes, she is my daughter, her name is Chloe" she replied.

Carlisle was even more shocked by this. _That's not possible, she's sterile, she must have adopted her. _He thought._**Not the first time someone in my family has had an impossible child.**_

"Did you adopt her?" he asked

"No, I gave birth to her when I was sixteen" she answered; which just confused the both of us even more.

"But, aren't you eighteen? You only look eighteen." He said. This was something I couldn't understand either; she was supposed to be 22 and yet she looks 18.

"No, I'm 22" _Although, I can see why he would think that I am eighteen. I mean, I haven't changed at all physically since I really was eighteen. _She added in her head.

This earned a confused look from me; was it possible that she had more vampire in her than we previously thought? It didn't seem likely; but I couldn't help but wonder._** I am ashamed to think that I could let Renesmee be adopted and not be secretly checking up on her. I would never just leave someone I love and expect that everything would turn out okay without checking up on her to see she was all right... That was different Bella was human... How about I just shut up and continue reading? Yeah that sounds like a good plan.**_

"Forgive me, I forgot to introduce you to my son Edward. He is the one that saved your daughter" Carlisle said.

"Thank you! Thank you soooo much!" she screams as she runs over to hug me. I hugged her too, much longer than I probably should have._** Way to be subtle, although I can understand.**_I just couldn't help myself. This is the first time I have seen her since she was a baby. It felt so nice to be able to hug my own daughter; even if she didn't know that we were related.

"How's Chloe doing?" she asks.

"Well she was chloroformed, but I gave her some medicine to counteract the affects, so she should be waking up soon. I also ran some other tests on her, and she was not harmed in any other way" Carlisle answered.

"Thank goodness" she said "I was really worried about her"_** Understandably so.**_

Right when she said that Chloe began to wake up. I was startled to see her emerald green eyes; my eyes. Carlisle seemed shocked too._** Haven't seen those myself in a**_** long**_** time.**_

"Momma, what happened?" she asked in such an adorable voice._** I am already in love with this non-existent child.**_

"Well sweetie you got sick and I had to take you to the hospital" Renesmee said. _I don't know how to explain the truth to a six year old. _She thought._** Who would?**_

"Is it OK if I take her home?" Renesmee asked.

"She could go home in a couple of hours, I just want to make sure that she is OK first Renesmee" Carlisle said.

"Please call me Nessie, that's what my parents and my friends used to call me" Renesmee said.

"You're parents nicknamed you after the loch ness monster?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice._** Actually I always though the name was cute, Bella was the one who hated it at first.**_

"Yeah, they used to tell me that my real name is kind of a mouthful, so they mostly called me Nessie, unless I was in trouble, then they would use my real name" she said.

**A few hours later….**

Nessie and Chloe had just left; in a car that Carlisle and I loved._** I'll admit, it's not a bad car.**_ We still hadn't gotten over the shock of meeting her. We couldn't wait to tell the rest of the family about the incident.

"I'll have to do a DNA test on both of them, but I am almost 100 percent sure that Renesmee is your daughter, and Chloe is your granddaughter, they look too much like you and Bella for this just to be a coincidence" Carlisle said.

"Not to mention the name" I added.

"That to" said Carlisle

"Luckily I managed to get a hair sample from Renesmee and the blood sample from Chloe to compare with Bella's blood from when she was human._** Sneaky.**_

Now I know why I just had to save Chloe, she was my own granddaughter, something that I never believed possible._** There is no power in the world that could prevent me from protecting my family.**_

"Family meeting everyone" Carlisle said as we got home.

"We have some big news to tell everyone" I added.

Everyone was in the room immediately.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked. "You look like you have just seen a ghost"_** Not quite, but she's close.**_

"You're not far off" I tell her.

After Carlisle and I tell everyone the story they are just as shocked as us. None of us ever thought that we were going to meet her; or that she would have a daughter.

"I have to see her Edward!" Bella screams._** Saw that one coming.**_

"I wish we could find her, but I don't know where she lives" I said._** Track her from the hospital?**_

"We can track her!" Bella says very desperately._** Listen to your wife, she knows what she's saying.**_

"OK, we will go look for her" I reply._** Good boy.**_

It doesn't take long before we find the house that she lives at; and we find them both fast asleep.

"I can't believe that it's really her" Bella said.

"I know, that's exactly how I felt"

We stayed there watching her for more than half of the night when their stupid dog sees us and starts barking. We had to run away as fast as we could because the dog had woken Nessie up.

"damned dog!" Bella screams._** Agreed, I want to see Renesmee's reaction to finding out we are her parents.**_

* * *

_**Writers Note: I have been given quite a list of stories to check out and I intend to go through them all in the order in which they were suggested to me. This one was requested by the author, twilightfanjm.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	5. Irreplacable Spark - Chapter 7

_**Copywrite**_

_**Story: Irreplacable Spark /9167008/**_

_**Chapter: Chapter 7 /7/**_

_**Author: glorymania /4241038/**_

_**Reviewer: Renesmee**_

_**This story was written and created by glorymania as a twilight FanFiction. The original characters belong to Stephenie Myer, and the story contained herein belongs to glorymania. It is advised that you read the original story.**_

* * *

_**6 months later…**_

"_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!_" Bella squealed excitedly as she ran down the hallway_** Without falling down? I have heard stories of mum's human life and I find that hard to believe.**_ As soon as she got near the door, Bella rose up her small hand to the doorknob but couldn't extend her short arms long enough to get to it. She tried again and again but even on her tippy toes, she could not quite reach it yet. After the sixth try, she finally decided to pound her small hands against the door and silently wished that Carlisle would come to the door and open it. Just like clockwork, the doorknob twisted open painstakingly slow that tested the toddler's patience, and the pout on her face was the first thing that greeted the three hundred and forty-nine years old vampire when he looked down at the small child._** Aww, cute.**_

"Daddy!" Bella squeaked as she ran up to his legs and wrapped her tiny arms around them. _**Awww.**_Carlisle smiled affectionately at his youngest child and leaned down to pick her up. Bella, seeing what Carlisle was about to do, reached her arms up and prepared herself to be lifted off the ground. Once they were at the same eye-level, Bella leaned in and kissed his cold nose. _**It is adorable when little kids do that.**_ It was a habit that she had picked up from Alice over the last two and a half years.

"Well hello there, Isabella. What's got you so chirpy on this grand evening?" Carlisle asked with a glint of mirth in his topaz eyes. Bella wiggled around in his arms for a little while before setting her hands on both side of his face.

"Daddy, what's _chirpy_?" Bella tried to enunciate the word clearly with curious eyes. Carlisle chuckled slightly and then pretended to put on a thinking face even though he already knew the answer to her simple question.

"Well… What do you think it means, Bella?" Carlisle challenged her with another question. _**A good tactic, encouraging the child to form her own opinion before giving her the answer. I used to get that all the time.**_ Bella's face scrunched up in deep thought before she looked Carlisle straight in the eyes again.

"Does it mean that I'm a_ bird_?" Bella asked. **BAHAHAHAHA! Oh that is just precious.** Laughter can be heard downstairs and Carlisle smiled at the innocent child's thought process. **I would too if I were him.**

"Huh… It sure makes a lot of sense now that you've mentioned it. I've always _wondered _why you flew backwards like a hummingbird when you fall." Carlisle slowly mused. **Cheeky. **Snickers continued to resonate downstairs as Bella's face drew to a pout once more.

"But if _I'm _a bird, _you're _a bird, Daddy!" Bella quickly exclaimed as her hands began to rub all over his face and hair in search of something. Emmett began laughing so hysterically, Bella's head twisted slightly to gauge the sound she thought she heard that emitted from downstairs. When she can only make out silence, Bella turned her attention back to Carlisle and began to run her hands over his face and hair all over again.

"What is it, child?" Carlisle questioned as Bella's eyes continued to roam his face.

"You don't have any feathers!" **Can't breathe, laughing too hard! **Bella's face wrinkled with confusion once more. Carlisle shook his head in response to the child's silliness and went about striding down the stairs with the little munchkin's tiny hands continuing its quest of looking for feathers. **Oh that is just too cute, now I wanna hug her.**

Alice glided across the living room and waited at the bottom of the stairs as Carlisle stroll down the steps at a slow humanly pace. As he set foot on the last step, Carlisle stopped right before Alice and quickly returned his gaze to the small human in his arms.

"Perhaps Alice could explain to you why I _don't_ have feathers." Carlisle smiled and Bella's hands dropped from his cold features after a few seconds. Bella turned in his arms to face Alice and she reached out with her arms as Alice leaned in and stretched her arms out for Bella. Once the tiny human was situated in Alice's arms, she walked over to the living room with Carlisle in tow where the family was sitting. Carlisle walked over and sat down next to Esme in the loveseat, and Alice took the lone armchair that sat beside them. After sitting down and having Bella perched on her lap, Alice brought her eyes back down to connect with the brown orbs staring at her expectantly.

"Well, first of all, Carlisle's_ not_ a bird." **_Hehe, this should be good._** Alice said and then shook her right pointing finger at the child. "_Ah uh_." she said to keep Bella quiet when the toddler wanted to talk. _**Of course she would want to protest, when a child truly believes something is true they will stop at nothing to argue that fact. I used to drive my parents crazy.**_ "Secondly, you've been watching too much of _The Notebook_, Bella." Alice smiled as the rest of the family chuckled when Bella put on a sulky expression.

"No! _You_ always make me watch it, Allie." Bella pulled a face as she pointed a tiny finger against Alice's chest. _**Oh that is so cute, and I have no trouble believing that that is something my aunt would truly do.**_ Emmett guffawed from the seat across them while Rosalie tried to hide her smile behind the magazine that she was holding. Edward couldn't help snickering as he read everyone's mind about how they all, but Alice, agreed that it is _she_ who watches the movie all the time, not Bella. Alice looked over at Edward and gave him a questioning look, but he just dismissed her with a wave of a hand, and she immediately looked back at the two and a half years old sitting in her lap.

"Okay silly human, you win." Alice willingly gave up to appease the little girl. _**Adorable.**_

"But Daddy says that I'm a bird!" Bella argued, _***Rolls eyes* Oh here we go again.**_ which only caused Alice to roll her eyes but smile nonetheless.

"No, he didn't." Alice insisted. Bella began to pout and attempted to wiggle out of Alice's hold on her. Unwillingly, Alice had to let the small child go and her smile began to falter as Bella sauntered over to Carlisle and Esme instead of staying with her. As Bella stood in front of him, she put both her hands on his bent knees and gave him the most serious look a child can simply muster. _**Which is also one of the cutest faces a child can make.**_

"Daddy! Tell Allie that you said I was chirpy!" Bella demanded. Esme simply couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and began chortling beside him. This made Bella even more determined to get her point across. "_Daddy_…" Bella whined. Carlisle stared adoringly at his child, while he try to keep in a chuckle of his own to show the tiny human his respect for her innocent belief. _**It used to drive me crazy when adults did that.**_

"Bella darling, the word _chirpy_ does not involve being a warm-blooded egg-laying vertebrate with the possession of feathers, wings, a beak, and being able to fly. _**Of course he would use far more detail than necisary.**_ _Chirpy _simply means being cheerful or energetic, dear child." Carlisle explained. The small creases between Bella's eyebrows began to disappear and Alice slowly crept over on her knees to where Bella was standing. Bella felt a poke on her side and yelped. _**Hehe.**_ Before Bella could fly backwards as she usually does, strong cold arms saved her from hitting the ground, and Bella was suddenly staring up into warm topaz eyes filled with love that she only understood as an unconditional entity that all family members shared with one another. Alice surely didn't mind it right now, but she could only hope that someday Bella would be able to understand the love that Alice has for her. _**Awww, thats so sweet.**_

Alice stood up with Bella in her arms and began to rock her back and forth in a gentle motion, and Bella smiled up at her with sleepy eyes. _**Ah kids, always falling asleep after a big drama.**_

"Well, it was nice being a bird for four minutes and thirty-two seconds, right?" _**What's to bet she actually counted?**_ Alice joked as Bella began to slowly nod off. Bella fought sleep and tried to turn upright in Alice's arms and she laid her head against Alice's cold shoulder where she most often found comfort. _**Well shoulders are comfy places to rest your head.**_

"_You're a bird_…_too_…" Bella yawned the last part before slowly inching into the crooked of Alice's neck as she rested her small hands against right above Alice's chest. _**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That is by far the cutest thing...**_

"Yeah…I am, aren't I?" Alice smiled as she danced across the room and rocked Bella to sleep. _**Well she certainly is chirpy.**_ Alice darted her eyes around the living room before she could find Bella's blankie. As though following Alice's gaze, Jasper quickly reappeared by her side and gently draped the baby blanket on top of Bella and smiling before he went back to his seat next to Edward.

"_Bird_…" Bella repeated herself as she began to drift off to dreamland. _**Aww.**_

"_Good night and sweet dreams, my little birdie_." Alice whispered lovingly as she then kissed the top of her head.

**_Well that was just completely adorable. My mum, as a baby, being raised by my dad's family, and fated to be my aunt's lover, yet still one of the sweetest things I have ever read. I am_**** so ****_showing this story to aunt Alice._**

* * *

_**Writers Note: As requested by Ariel Wolf, I am working on the list.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
